


An Early Morning...

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [58]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/F, M/M, Parentlock, Queen - Freeform, intentional hansoloing, mention of Sherlock's time away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Found I needed to listen to Queen this morning, so here is a bit of the boys and some Queen.





	An Early Morning...

**Author's Note:**

> As a kid, I knew about Queen because of Bohemian Rhapsody, but I didn't know as much as I should have until I heard Weird Al's 'Another One Rides the Bus' late one Sunday night on the Dr. Demento Show on the radio, through that take on 'Another One Bites the Dust' I got to know and love Freddie Mercury. <3 So... on this sunny Wednesday morning... a bit of Queen <3
> 
> * from 'You're My Best Friend'  
> ** from 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love'

"...Ooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooh you make me live now honey  
Ooh you make me live

Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend..."*

 

Sherlock rubbed his eyes and looked at his phone. Two in the morning, the girls had just come home from their date. "John... wake up."

"Hmmm?"

"Listen..."

 

"...But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend..."*

 

"They got home late -"

"Not - listen -"

 

"...Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooh you make me live now honey..."*

 

"Queen." John pushed up on one elbow and watched Sherlock's face.

"Listening to Freddie..."

"You. A Queen fan?"

"I didn't see people like me, I mean, I didn't let people know - not that people cared, but I was careful not to - but when I heard him sing, saw him on stage - dressed like he did, however he wanted, didn't give a damn what people thought - made me think, I don't know, that one day, maybe I'd find someone, who would see me. And love me. Just took a very long time."

"How did she -?"

"I used to play the Wembley concert when she was younger, on those days - the first time I put it on, she bounced in her high chair so hard, I thought she'd fall out, so I picked her up and we danced all morning. Well, kind of danced."

John leaned over and kissed Sherlock lightly. "I wish I had known you when you were younger, wish you had known -"

"You wouldn't have liked me, then." Sherlock mumbled against his lips and John pulled away gently, then drew him into his arms.

"I don't know about that."

"You were a popular kid, captain of everything, you wouldn't have given me the time of day."

"Idiot."

"What, you weren't?" 

"Okay, yeah, but - I would have noticed you, seen you -"

"Seen me for the -"

"Don't. You never were a freak, Sherlock."

Sherlock sighed against John's chest and closed his eyes. "I'm just glad she has Lily."

"Yeah, me too, love."

"And that she likes the 'old stuff', not sure what I'd do if I had to listen to that drivel that people call music these days."

"You old grump." John muttered into his hair.

"Am not. It's absolute garbage."

"So, do we let her know we know she got home late?"

"She always knows that we know when she gets home."

"Oh yeah?"

"Hmm. She senses 'a shift in the force' or some such nonsense."

"I'm not the one who showed her the Star Wars movies, love."

"Someone had to make sure she would understand the pop culture references..."

John let his fingers run over the ancient scars that traversed Sherlock's back and they both stilled. "John?"

"I'm fine. There are just times, when I think of when you were - I don't know why it happens when it does, but, do you know how very lucky I am that I met you?"

"John -"

"I never really had friends. Not real friends, not until the military, and those kind of friendships are based on training together, living together, trauma - you are the first true friend I ever had. And after - I realised you were one of the only friends I ever had - yes, Greg and I would go to the local and we became closer, but I couldn't tell him the things - the things I had told you, the things I wanted to tell you. Only you, and you were -"

"I'm here now, John. I've -"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Tell me now."

"What?"

"Tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"I don't remember."

"Yes, you do."

"Basically, I wanted to tell you - hell. I hadn't let you know. Not in the way I wanted you to know - how important you were to me. I was afraid then, back before - we were always so busy and life was crazy, and then everything stopped, when you left, everything just stopped, and I just wanted one minute back, so I knew you knew."

"I knew, John. Not that we would ever be like we are now, how we have been all this time, but I knew how you felt. I couldn't have kept going and return without knowing that you loved me. I wouldn't have come back, if I hadn't believed that. Yes, there was Mary, but you mourned for so long - you waited, you believed I wasn't coming back, John, and you moved on. You needed to do that, I wanted you to - I did. We wouldn't have had the life we've had without all that came before, life has worked out just fine, John..."

 

"...There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock 'n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
And get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motorbike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love..."**

 

"Good thing the married ones are away on vacation." John mumbled into Sherlock's silver hair.

"Hmm... shall we go down and dance with them, or would that be too..."

"Aren't we getting too old for this kind of stuff?"

"John. We will never be too old for this 'kind of stuff.'"

"I love you."

Sherlock grinned up at him and whispered, "I know."


End file.
